Beck Oliver: This is Your Life
by poet84
Summary: Beck is a famous actor who agrees to be on a game show. All of his old friends from Hollywood Arts High School are present, including the girl who still held his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any other show.**

*P.S. This is my first Victorious fic so people may be OC but who cares**

I walked into my condo and threw my keys on the counter. Today we wrapped and tomorrow started my self-imposed hiatus. After six straight years of working on movies and televisions shows I've had enough. I've been so busy that I lost contact with all of my friends who were each busy doing their own thing.

Andre was a producer working for Jive Records, Robbie had a standup comedy show featuring Rex, Cat had been working on Broadway for a little while, but I had no idea what she was up to now, Jade I hadn't heard from since graduation and Tori was blowing up the charts with her music. I'm typically the type of guy that doesn't have regrets, but there are two things I wish I could have changed. First, I wish I had never grown apart from my friends. The people I hang with now, when I have a spare moment, are only around for my fame. The second is the fact that I'm alone. I have tried to date, but there is still only one girl that truly holds my heart.

When the phone rang I considered letting it go to voicemail, but instead I answered it. I regretted it almost immediately, "Hello?"

"Beck, my man."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What do you want Roger?"

Roger's annoying laugh came through the phone, "What makes you think I want something? Okay you got me. Have you heard of that old game show 'This is Your Life'?"

"Uh…no. Why?" _What is he getting at?_

"They are trying to revive it and they want you to be their first guest."

I closed my eyes, "I told you Roger, I want to take a break."

"I know, I know…but hear me out. You wanted a chance to reconnect with your family and your old friends right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well kid that's what this show does. It tracks down people from your past and you try to guess who they are."

Alright, I have to admit that I am interested in that, but I still don't want to deal with another show right now, "What would I have to do exactly if I decided to take this offer?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down kid. You have to be at the studio for one day to shoot. That's all."

I would like the chance to see everyone again and catch up. There is one person in particular that I would love to see, but I doubt they would be able to get her to do it. "I guess I'm in. When do I have to be there?"

"I'll call and let you know. I have to set it all up. Talk to you later kid and enjoy your time off."

I hung up the phone and started down the hall to my room. On the way I was stopped by a picture hanging to my right. It always brought me a smile. It was the gang sitting on the steps inside Hollywood Arts High School. I was sitting in the back next to Tori who had her arm wrapped around my shoulder and her other arm draped around Andre on her other side. Jade sat between my legs with her typical scowl and Cat sat with her head on Robbie's shoulder whose face was flushed at the contact. I wish we could go back there. I had achieved my dream of becoming a famous actor, but I had lost the people that meant the most to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Roger called back to say that I needed to be at Universal Studios on Monday to film the show. I asked who all agreed to be on the show, but he refused to tell me. It had to be a surprise apparently. I didn't care really. I was excited to see anyone at this point. My self-imposed exile was not as much fun as I hoped it would be.

For the next four days I tried to figure out who they would have gotten. Since Roger said they would get family, I'm pretty sure my mom would be on the show. I doubt dad would bother. He still didn't agree with my decision to become an actor. He wasn't as resistant as he used to be, but he still didn't like it.

Andre might do it. He was my best friend after all. I think Robbie is still on tour so I don't think he would be here. I don't know where Cat or Jade are so I doubt they could find them and Tori is super busy with her career and probably couldn't make it. I was a little sad thinking that most of my friends wouldn't be there, but then again I have no idea who will be. I can't keep psyching myself out. They might still be there.

When Monday rolled around I was several hours early to the set. I was so anxious to see who was here that I couldn't sit still. On the outside I was calm as ever, but on the inside I was bouncing around like a small child. I wonder how much time I'll have with my friends after this is done.

A voice broke through my reverie, "Beck Oliver! You're needed in hair and makeup!"

After several very long and boring hours it was finally time for the show. I was led onto a stage that was lit up with bright blue lights. It had a large and very comfortable looking chair in the center of the stage with a pedestal to the left and several seats that looked like a set of bleachers to the right. My hopes rose when I noticed that there were ten chairs set up for my "guests" to sit in.

As I was taking my seat I noticed a blurry screen set on the far side of the bleachers with a thick red curtain around it. That must be where they come from. My palms were sweaty and to keep myself busy, I waved to the crowd as they were ushered in. When the music began to play the butterflies in my stomach seemed to transform into pterodactyls that were threatening to tear me apart from the inside.

The host introduced himself and I was so preoccupied I couldn't remember the man's name. He took his place behind the pedestal and I heard the DP start the countdown. The crowd began to cheer and I cheered with them. I remembered at the last second to plaster a smile on my face and pay attention to the host.

After the introductions were completed it was time for my first guest. A silhouette appeared behind the blurry screen and began to talk in an altered voice, "I was the first person to hold you after you were born. It was the happiest day of my life. I always wanted a son and you were a dream come true. I dreamt that you would become a doctor, or a lawyer, but when you decided that you wanted to become an actor I didn't support you like I should have. You proved me wrong and I'm proud of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews. To Imafanpire, I know the chapters are short right now, but they are supposed to be on a game show which means that with all of the guests they don't get a lot of time to speak. Also, the next two guests are going to be easy to figure out and you will see why. I will try and make the others harder.**

I knew that my mouth was hanging open and people were expecting me to say something, but the only thing I could choke out was, "Dad!?"

Emerging from the red curtain was his father. I got most of my looks from my mom, but his olive colored skin and dark eyes were identical to mine. He had a half smile plastered on his face as he approached me. I stood up as my father enveloped me in a hug. It was weird, but nice. We have been estranged since I was fourteen and told him that I wanted to be an actor. When I got into Hollywood Arts he was upset. I guess he thought I would grow out of it, but I'm as stubborn as he is.

I sat back down and he moved to sit on the bleachers. The crowd's clapping started to calm down and the host addressed us, "So, Mr. Oliver, you didn't approve of Beck's choice to become an actor?"

"No I didn't. I thought he was wasting his potential. I wanted him to do something meaningful with his life. It was the reason he moved into an RV in our driveway. I told him that I wanted him to go back to his old school and study to be a doctor and that as long as he lived under my roof, he would do as I said. Needless to say he got his stubborn side from me." There was laughter coming from the crowd and I joined in.

The host seemed intrigued by what my father said, "Wait, you let your teenage son move into an RV in your driveway?"

I answered this time, "Yeah, I was told that if I wanted to make my own decisions he would respect that. He told me that he wouldn't let me rent my own apartment, so he set up my own place on the property. That way they would be there if I needed them. They trusted me to be responsible and I respected them to not do anything crazy. I was so focused on my dreams that I didn't really care to party. I had my friends and my girlfriend, but I respected my parents enough not to take advantage."

"If he had turned into a wild child I would have had his RV towed and forced him to move back into the house." That garnered another laugh from me and the audience.

The host leaned over his pedestal, "What is an embarrassing childhood story you can tell us? I want the dirt on baby Beck!"

I leaned forward, curious about what my father would say, "Well…when he was seven we took him to the beach. There was a rather attractive young lifeguard there that Beck was constantly eyeing. He tried to impress her by trying to surf on a boogie board, but he wasn't very successful. On his first attempt, a wave crashed into him causing him to fly off the board. His mother was frantically searching for him when he emerged from the waves in the arms of the lifeguard. He had lost his shorts in the water, but she hadn't noticed until they were out of the water. The poor girl was appalled and stormed off back to her lifeguard tower."

I couldn't believe he told them that, but I wasn't going to let it go either, "Hey all the rest of that day she kept glancing at me and even smiled and waved as we were leaving, so…" I know I sounded cocky, but everyone including my dad laughed.

"Well Beck, it looks as if we have another visitor that wants to say hi."

I glanced back toward the screen to see another figure appear, "Hi Beck!"

I saw what looked like a hand shoot up and wave at me and I had to laugh, "Hi."

"It's me Cat! Look at me I'm all blurry! He he!"

I laughed even harder, "I don't think you were supposed to tell me that Cat."

I could hear her huff, "Oh phooey!"


	4. Authors Note

*Hey guys I usually hate these Author Note chapters, but I thought it would be fun to add two made up characters and if you would like to have a say just leave a review with a name and relationship to Beck and I will try and add your suggestions.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone I have gotten a few good ideas about people to use, but if you want to toss anymore ideas out there just let me know. I will accept character ideas until I post chapter 6. Also, sorry these chapters are short. It's just the way it is for this story right now.**

Cat stepped out from the red curtain and tackled me in a hug before I could stand. It felt so amazing to see her again. I have known Cat since we were little kids. We were in the same class from kindergarten to third grade when she moved across town. We started really hanging out together when we saw each other again at HA.

"Hey Cat! I missed you!"

"I missed you too silly!" She bounded over to take a seat next to my dad who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"So Cat, how long have you known our friend Beck?"

She twirled a piece of hair around her right finger as she thought about it, "Um...like, forever! He he!"

"I have known Cat since kindergarten."

"Yeah! A mean boy was trying to steal my cupcake and Beck saved me!" I laughed. Cat still seemed like such a child, but it was so cute.

"Did you share your cupcake with him?"

She looked at the man confused, "Why would I do that? It was red velvet."

"I would have been nice of you to share."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Her face fell as she blurted out her signature line.

The host seemed a little flustered trying to figure out why Cat was so offended so I stepped in, "Cat made it up to me later. It was her that introduced me to my first love."

Cat's smile returned and she started bouncing in her seat, "That's right! When Beck came to Hollywood Arts I introduced him to Jade!"

"That would be Jade West, right?" the host asked.

Cat nodded her head enthusiastically, "Uh huh! She was my first friend at Hollywood Arts and when Beck appeared I knew that they would like each other hehe."

"So you two never dated?" the host said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat's face once again began to fall.

"Cat is like a little sister to me. I love her to death and that will never change." I winked at the bouncy little redhead.

"Aww Beck!" She got up from her seat to tackle me in another hug which I was more prepared for this time. The audience seemed to like it because they were all oohing and awing too.

"Well I hate to be the one to break up this love fest, but your next guest is waiting to greet you." Cat bounced back to her seat and stared anxiously at the blurry screen which made me laugh. She probably wanted to try and guess who it was too. Another silhouette appeared with what looked like a small child. "Hey Beck! Hey my man what's crackin'? I was the nerd in school that you always tried to help get a girl. Speak for yourself. I had my Northridge girls. Will you be quiet! Anyways, I don't need your help anymore. I finally got myself a great girl…Yeah it only took you twenty years!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed, followed, fav'd, and offered your ideas for other characters. I am intrigued by a few of them so we'll see who makes the cut.**

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips, "Robbie! Rex! Stop fighting and get out here!"

They came out from the curtains and waved as a cheer erupted from the crowd. I slapped Robbie's hand and pulled him into a half hug. I really missed my awkward little friend. "How've you been man?"

He leaned in and said, "Awesome! I'll explain later," then took his seat by Cat who blushed slightly and slipped her hand into his. So that's his new girl!

The host lifted his mic and walked toward the guest seats, "So Robbie, what can you tell us about Beck?"

He placed Rex down on the seat next to him and answered, "Well, Beck was one of the coolest guys in school."

"So he was popular?" The host sat down on the seat next to Rex.

"I don't just mean he was popular. He was cool. It was like nothing ever fazed him. You rarely saw him get upset and when you did it was usually when he and Jade were arguing. He didn't care about what people thought and, as his locker suggested, he had no secrets. I was always a little jealous of him."

"Ooh, jealousy, I like it." I laughed as he motioned for Robbie to continue.

Robbie laughed too before finishing his thoughts, "I was jealous that he could have just about any girl he wanted, but he didn't care. I remember when my uncle gave me a car. It was constantly dying and wouldn't start. One time when it wouldn't start, Rex and I were jumped by hooligans who took both of our left shoes. That was when Beck offered to help fix my car. The whole time we were working on my car girls would be standing around just watching Beck and I don't think he even noticed."

He looked at me and I shrugged, "I was used to it."

Robbie rolled his eyes, "Anyways, long story short, after Beck fixed my car he went to get some cheerleaders that I could take home, but my car was stolen. I never did get it back."

The host was once again perplexed by Beck's friends, "That was…a sad story." He got up and headed back towards his pedestal, "I think it's time for our next guest to appear."

My eyes barely reached the screen when a voice came booming over the speakers, "Beckett my boy! How are you?"

I was a little confused. Not many people called me by my full first name, "I'm good…how are you?"

"Fantastic! It's been ages since we've seen one another, or at least it seems like ages. I was one of your favorite people at Hollywood Arts and I am willing to take full credit for your success. Did I ever tell you that I had a vision of you making it big?"

I wasn't sure what to say right now, "Ugh, no?"

"Well I did," the voice finished.

I honestly didn't know who could be behind the curtain. The host smirked at me and said, "Any ideas Beck?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "Honestly, I'm not sure who it is."

"Well we will take a break while you think about it and we will return after these messages."

The lights dimmed and a makeup lady came to touch up my face, but I denied her services. I wanted to use this time to talk to my dad, Robbie, and Cat. When I reached them I heard Cat squeal. "This is so exciting! Who do you think it is?"

"I was hoping you could give me a hint."

Robbie shook his head, "No, no hints Beck."

I looked at their hands which were entwined together and I remembered what I wanted to say, "So Robbie, I see you finally told Cat how you felt." I nodded to their hands and he smiled sheepishly.

Cat's mouth dropped open, "How did you know? Do you have visions like the mystery person?"

"No, but the fact that you two are holding hands kinda gives it away."

She giggled and Robbie gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. I glanced toward my dad to give them a little bit of privacy and he was smiling at me. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking how crazy this all is. I never thought I would be asked to be on a game show to talk about my famous actor son." We laughed together which felt really good. "We miss you at home. Your mother wanted me to ask you to come by for dinner sometime soon."

"I can definitely do that. I just took a break so that I could figure some stuff out so I can come by this week."

I was tapped on the shoulder by an intern, "Mr. Oliver we need you back in your seat." I waved to my friends and walked back to my seat.

The room filled with the audience's clapping and the host waited until it died down to speak again, "Alright Beck. You've had some time to think about your mystery guest. Any ideas?"

I thought about it for a minute. Most people that he knew from HA were extremely eccentric and it could be any one of them, "Not really."

"Come on out mystery guest!"


	7. Chapter 6

Sikowitz emerged from the red curtain with a coconut in hand and I finally got what he meant when he said that he had a vision of me. He once told us that the coconut milk gave him 'visions'. I stood up and hugged my favorite teacher who looked like he hadn't had a hair cut in the last seven years. The audience was laughing, probably at his outfit. As expected, he had no shoes on, his pants were baggy and looked like they hadn't been washed in years, and he was wearing a tie-dye shirt with a brown vest over it.

I gave him the once over, "You haven't changed much."

"Why change perfection?" he answered quite seriously and took his seat next to Robbie. I watched as he looked at Robbie and Rex, "Still haven't gotten rid of that thing?"

Robbie's face contorted angrily, but before he could answer Rex spoke up, "Still haven't gotten rid of you yet either. Rex! What?"

Sikowitz laughed and slapped his leg, "I've missed you crazy kids. My students now, have no personality."

"You were one of Beck's acting teachers, correct?" the host asked.

"That is correct. Beck was one of my prized students."

"What about me?" Robbie asked.

"You were always good for a laugh." The audience laughed and he continued, "In all fairness, your little group of misfits were the best students I have ever had."

"How is that?" the host inquired.

"They weren't afraid to speak! They took risks! There was never a dull moment with these kids. I was so proud." He lifted his coconut and took a sip.

The host quirked an eyebrow at Sikowitz with his coconut, but continued, "What's your favorite story about Beck and his friends?"

"Ooh that's a hard one, there are so many! One that I must mention would be when we had a method acting exercise at my home. The students were all whining about method acting and how it was easy so I posed a challenge. Each student would be given an identity chosen by one of their friends and they would have to remain in character for the entire night. Anyone who broke character would be immediately banished from my home!"

"What happened?" the host seemed to be very interested in this story.

"Well as the night went on each student was eliminated one by one starting with Robbie here."

"I thought you fell through your window!" Robbie exclaimed.

"It was a method acting exercise! You were supposed to stay in character!" I laughed at their little tiff. Sikowitz continued, "As I was saying, the night continued on and soon only Tori and Beck were left. They were driving me insane and I finally had to go to bed."

"Who won?"

I answered, "Tori did. I fell asleep on Sikowitz's chair and she fell asleep on the couch. When we woke up I forgot about the exercise and asked her what time it was. She stayed in character and started talking about how she was victorious. It was pretty funny."

"What was your character?" the host asked me.

"I was playing a British guy who liked to invade people's personal space." I smiled at the memory.

"I was a standup comedian from the 80's!" Cat giggled and so did everyone else.

"I was a self help guru who had crazy legs."

The host laughed, "What other kinds of crazy things did you do with your students?"

"Well, we made a giant cupcake float and performed in the parade, parade. That was quite the adventure!"

"Performing in a parade was an adventure?" the host asked.

"No! Getting to the parade was the adventure. Our float would only go about five miles per hour and we ended up getting a flat tire in a really bad neighborhood. I went to find help and was jumped by hooligans who stole my pants! When I finally found some help, the police officers arrested me because they thought I was crazy!"

"Yeah the whole time Sikowitz was gone we were stuck in that giant cupcake. Andre and I tried to go for help, but were jumped by the same hooligans who got Sikowitz probably because we were wearing candy jammies. We got back to the cupcake, but they followed us and nearly overturned the stupid thing. We had to fend them off with the confetti cannons."

"You were wearing candy jammies?" Everyone laughed.

I sighed, "Yes, we were. Anyways, after that we realized that Tori was gone. We were afraid that she would get hurt, but no one could hurt Tori, she was too sweet. She went to find help and came back with a few guys that turned out to be pretty cool. They fixed the tire and ended up riding with us to the parade."

"You wore candy jammies!?" a new voice added.

"Yeah, Cat talked us into…" that was when I realized the voice was from another guest. "Who's there?"

"I'm not telling you, you have to figure it out!" the voice answered.

"Do I at least get a hint? Everyone else gave me hints."

"Well, I came before you. I met you just after your third birthday and out of three we only have one in common. Cryptic enough for you?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright guys we have the appearance of our first character chosen by you. I actually incorporated two characters that you guys names, but only one is on the panel.**

I thought about all of the hints that I was given. They were older than me and I met them after I turned three. After a few more minutes I got the final clue, "Hello, Taylor."

My half sister emerged from behind the red curtain with a smirk on her face, "I was hoping I would throw you with that last clue."

I slipped my arms around her waist and hugged her, "You almost did!"

"Almost doesn't count little brother!" she said jokingly as she took her seat next to Sikowitz.

The host interrupted our laughter, "So, Taylor, why don't you tell us about your relationship with Beck?"

"Okay. Beck is my half brother. Honestly though, I don't usually call him my half brother. I know his mom and he knows mine and we all get along. We even get together on family occasions," she replied.

"I might be able to answer a little better," my father said. "I was seventeen when I got my high school girlfriend pregnant. We had broken up just before she found out because we realized that we were better as friends than as a couple. When she told me, I was scared at first. I wasn't sure if I could handle it, but I decided that it didn't matter. I was going to help her raise our child, even if we raised her as friends, and that is what we did."

My father took a breath, "Taylor and her mother moved after she turned five. I was already married to Beck's mother and we kept in contact with them. After Beck was born times were hard for all of us, which is why they didn't meet until he was three."

Taylor laughed, "That was a mouthful. I'm not sure they needed our life story there dad."

Everyone joined in, "Actually that was very interesting. Are you two close?"

We exchanged glances, "Nah, not at all. I can't stand the little show off."

"Yeah, Taylor's always been jealous of me." We shared a laugh at our little joke.

Sikowitz leaned in towards Taylor, "I didn't know Elvis had a sister."

I watched as Taylor leaned away from my crazy old teacher, "Personal space is appreciated dude." Sikowitz leaned away and resumed sucking on his coconut drink while everyone else giggled. "In all honesty, Beck and I get along great. He could be pretty annoying when we were kids, but nothing too bad. When he told me that dad didn't support his dream of acting, I was the one that convinced him to give it a try." She looked at our father, "Sorry pop, but it was his dream and I didn't want him giving up on it, and look I was right!"

Dad smiled at her, "I'm glad you did it. He wouldn't have been happy if he had listened to me."

"Maybe I'll get to play a doctor one day and it can fulfill your dreams." There was more laughter.

"You know my favorite memory of you Beck?" I shook my head, "My friend Jaycee and I were babysitting you, you were like eight at the time, and you decided to put on a little one man show for us. You had costumes and you did different voices. We were laughing so hard that night. I knew that you were going to pursue acting in some form when you grew up."

I had forgotten all about that until now and I had to laugh as I remembered the reason behind my little one man act. I had the biggest crush on her friend Jaycee. The host turned to ask me a question, "So you were always a little thespian huh Beck?"

"Yeah, I enjoyed performing from a young age. I saved my best stuff for the cute girls that Taylor would bring over though."

"I knew it! You liked Jaycee!" My smirk was the only answer she would get.

Another guest's voice broke in, "Beck has always liked older women."

"Sounds like it's time for a new face," I said.

Everyone turned to the partition as the newest person began to speak, "Beck was completely in love with me when we were in school, but was too shy to act on it. We even shared a very passionate kiss that I'm sure he will never forget."

*So that was the first character chosen that was suggested by monkster. I also chose to use XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D's suggestion of Jaycee as a friend for Taylor. Hope you liked it.*


	9. Chapter 8

*Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows. It's nice to know that the story is liked. Also, I really wanted to put a vega sister in and here she is. I am posting two today because I am bored and already have the next 3 chatpers done so why not.*

My face was scrunched up in confusion. I tried to think of the girls that I had kissed in high school. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't as big a player as everyone thought. I dated Jade exclusively for pretty much my entire high school career and the few girls I did kiss were in plays with me. It was then that I realized who it was, "Ugh, Trina I was NEVER in love with you."

She came out smiling, "I know you weren't Beck, but I thought that would get your attention."

She gave me a tentative hug which I forced myself to return and took her seat. She wasn't dressed the same as she used to. Her outfit was toned way down and she wasn't trying to hog the camera. The host obviously didn't like the silence and spoke up, "So Trina Vega, how do you know Beck exactly?"

"He was good friends with my sister Tori. They were a year behind me and admittedly I had a crush on Beck. Who didn't?"

I rolled my eyes not wanting to dwell on her words because I really didn't think they were true. "What would you say your favorite memory is of Beck?"

She sighed and replied, "My favorite memory of Beck is also one of my most embarrassing. After his breakup with Jade, I told everyone that he had asked me out. It was a total lie of course, but I didn't care. I thought it would make guys like me or something. Anyways, he found out and tried to get me to tell the truth but I wouldn't and he decided to get back at me."

"What did he do?"

"He tricked me into thinking we had a date. I was supposed to make dinner at my house for us and I failed, miserably. I ended up cooking the Turkey in the microwave which didn't really work. Andre came over and started hitting on me, which was part of the plan, and then Beck showed up and they pretended to fight. They even got Robbie in on it. It was so embarrassing and not my finest moment at all."

I was a little surprised by her. She sounded almost normal. My attention was turned back to the host, "Why did you have such a problem with Trina telling people you asked her out?"

I sighed, "Trina wasn't exactly the coolest person in our school. She was pretty annoying and not many people liked her." I realized that I sounded kinda mean so I turned to apologize, "Sorry Trina, I didn't mean it like that."

She shook her head, "It's okay. It's not like it isn't true. I was pretty bad in high school. I thought I was a lot cooler and more talented than I really was."

The host smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure you weren't that bad."

He was answered by a chorus of "Oh yes she was" and "You have no idea" coming from the panel. Trina's face flushed slightly, but she just shook her head and smiled. She really wasn't the same girl I knew from HA.

"I was that bad and worse, believe me. I was part of the reason that Jade and Beck broke up."

"What!? How do you figure that?" I asked her.

"Well, you were on your way to open the door, and I tackled you. If I hadn't done that, then you might have opened the door and wouldn't have broken up."

I gave her a genuine smile, "We would have broken up anyway. Things weren't very good between us at that time. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks Beck."

"Jade stayed at my house one time and my brother stole her bra!" Cat exclaimed out of nowhere. We all stared at her for a second before she got self-conscious and asked, "What?"

I shook my head, "What did that have to do with anything Cat?"

"Trina was talking about tackling you, which is crazy, and then you mentioned Jade and it made me think of my brother who does crazy things." She had a look on her face like we were all crazy and it was obvious.

Robbie squeezed her hand, "He really is crazy."

"Yes, he really was," a mystery voice added.

"It seems your next guest is ready to reveal themselves!"

"Hello Beck. You were my best friend in school. You were one person that I could count on and I felt like you were the only one that really supported me sometimes. You helped me realize who I wanted to be and I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you and I wanted to say thank you."


	10. Chapter 9

I was trying to figure out who it was when the curtain moved and the mystery person emerged without waiting for me or the host to say something. My mouth fell open and I stopped breathing for a moment. It was Jade! She had said thank you! I was almost as shocked by her appearance. She wore a long white dress with a black floral print along the bottom. She looked beautiful.

"Jade?" I asked.

She smirked and I knew it was really her, "Yeah, different huh?"

"Very." I pulled her in for a hug which she accepted. It felt nice to have her here. I hadn't seen her in so long that I had a hard time remembering any of the bad stuff in our relationship. She walked over and took a seat in front of Sikowitz.

"Jade West everybody! Beck's first love and high school girlfriend. How does it feel to be here with your ex-boyfriend?"

Jade rolled her eyes and I laughed, "Well, it's Jade Callahan now and it feels fine to be around Beck again. Like I said he was one of my best friends, even though I wasn't always the greatest towards him."

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously.

"I mean that I was a real gank to you a lot of the time." I started to shake my head, but she continued, "Don't even try to defend me. I was and I can admit that. At least I can now. It took a long time to get over what happened and I feel kinda bad about the way I treated you. Don't let it go to your head though!"

I smirked, "I won't Jade."

"So what kind of stories do you have about Beck? Being his ex-girlfriend I bet you have some juicy ones!"

She smiled wickedly and I couldn't help but cringe, "Well, I do have some very juicy stories about Beck…but I'm not going to tell them to you!"

I smiled. I should have known that I could trust Jade not to embarrass me, "Thank you Jade."

"Oh don't thank me yet Beck. I said I wouldn't be telling all of your juicy stories, not that I wouldn't be telling any stories at all and I've got quite a few to choose from."

I had been so thrown off by her appearance, that I had completely ignored the name change. When did Jade get married!? And who did she get married to? I would have to ask her these questions after the show. I was pulled out of my contemplations when I heard someone say my name. "…Beck was always doing stuff like that." There was a chorus of oh's and awe's from the audience. Great! What did I miss?

"Yeah, I hated it. I wasn't the mushy kind when he and I were dating. That's probably why we didn't work out. I was all about death and pain." She gave a twisted smile, "Some things never change though. I still love scissors!"

"Do you still have the scissors I got you?" Cat asked.

"Of course! That's my favorite pair." The audience seemed uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation so Jade elaborated, "They were from my favorite movie, the Scissoring!"

It was funny to see the audience and the host visibly relax at her words. The rest of us were used to Jade's obsession, but I guess it does seem weird to people who didn't know her. It was nice to see her really smile. It wasn't something that I had seen very much.

"Tell us more about your relationship with Beck. We've heard bits and pieces, but I think we all want to know a little more." There was a loud cheer from the audience and we both laughed.

"Beck was my first love. We had our rocky patches, but overall it was good. We were together for a few years, but near the end we had grown apart. I think we mainly stayed together because it was familiar."

I nodded my agreement, "I really loved Jade and she loved me, but we just couldn't make it work. We had grown up and changed. Unfortunately, we hadn't changed together. We ended up fighting more than anything and I know I didn't want that kind of relationship anymore."

I caught Jade's eyes. She was smiling at me and I felt like things were finally right, "Beck put up with more from me than he should have."

"You said when you came out that Beck was your best friend. Why did you two drift apart?" the host questioned.

Jade looked like she was getting tired of this already, "I was still pretty selfish at that time. I wanted to be angry at him and so I left without telling anyone. I went off on my own and eventually figured out who I was. At the time, I hated to admit that it was because of Beck, but he was my inspiration. God that sounded cheesy! I hate cheesy!"

"We'll forgive you just this once," I teased her.

I watched as Robbie repositioned Rex on his lap, "I miss the old Jade! This nice version is freaking me out!" Rex said. Jade responded by reaching over and pulling his arm out. "Aaahh! Damn girl, I was just jokin'!"

"Guess the old Jade isn't completely gone." Trina commented.

"You really expected her to show up and be all sunshine and roses?" I saw another silhouette appear.

"Ah you must be my next guest."

"You got it," the voice replied.

"Well…are you going to give me any hints?" I asked, amused.

"Maybe…if you say please."

"Please!" I said, playing along with their game.

"Alright, I love to sing, dance, and act. I've been told that I can be very flighty. Um…oh and finally, you once told me that I inspired you. Who am I?"

There was one person that immediately came to mind, but the host called for another break before I could say anything. I looked over to see Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Jade talking amongst themselves and Sikowitz was conversing with my sister Taylor who was shooting Jade nasty looks every once in a while. She must still hate Jade from when we were dating. The last face I landed on was my father's who had a sneaky smile. It was like he knew who was behind the curtain. I rethought the clues to see if I might be wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the kind words and the reviews. It's been fun watching you guys post your guesses. Unfortunately all of you are wrong!**

The lights came back on drawing me from my thoughts. The host danced over to the partition, "So Beck, you wanna wager a guess as to who our next guest is?"

I glanced at my father again who still had that smile on his face, "I was pretty sure I knew who it was, but the way my father is looking at me makes me think I was wrong."

"Well, who did you think it was?" he asked me.

"I would rather keep it to myself than be wrong." The audience laughed.

"Always the cool guy," the voice commented and the curtain moved. Understanding dawned on me as I saw my aunt Rose's head pop out from behind the blurry screen. I jumped up from my seat and crushed her in a hug. She was always my favorite person. She helped encourage me to follow my dreams no matter what. When my father and I were fighting about me becoming an actor, she offered to let me live with her.

"Hi Aunt Rose." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I held her out to arms length and looked her over. She really hadn't changed much. She was wearing fitted black jeans and a white peasant top with knee high boots. She didn't seem like an adult to me. Honestly, she acted more like a kid than most teenagers. That's why I loved her so much. My parents were so uptight most of the time that her flighty, childlike attitude was a relief.

"How is my favorite nephew?"

"I'm good, just living the dream." She gave me a knowing look. I had confided in her when I considered taking a break from acting. She knew all the reasons why and had encouraged me to follow my heart. Too bad I still didn't know what my heart wanted me to do.

She went and gave Taylor and my dad hugs before taking her seat. Jade gave her a smile and Aunt Rose just nodded. There weren't many people in my family that could stand Jade and my Aunt Rose was no exception. She tried harder than anyone else, but Jade was never one to make it easy.

"So Ms. Oliver, it says here that you're an actress too. Is that right?"

"I've been in several movies and television shows, but it's all been based in Canada. I haven't done much work in the U.S."

"Interesting, you said that Beck called you an inspiration. I guess we have you to thank for him becoming an actor."

She scoffed, "I just told him to follow his dreams. He was lucky enough to be born with talent, which I'm pretty sure he got from me."

My dad laughed, "Yeah, we both know the talent gene skipped me."

"You're talented. It just has more to do with business than the arts."

"Thank you Rose." She smiled in response.

The host smiled at my family's interaction, "When did you realize that Beck loved acting? Was there any specific time that you thought he might make it to where he is today?"

She thought for a second, "Well, he was always putting on little skits for me when I would visit. His face would just light up and I knew that he had a real passion for it. I started working with him as he got older, and I never saw that passion fade. I was so proud when he got a small role in this movie that I bought two copies. I still have one that I kept in the wrapper next to every movie he has done since and the other I kept for watching. I'm very proud of my nephew." I felt a slight blush color my cheeks.

"How do you feel about that Beck?"

I wasn't sure exactly what to say, "I don't think it's that big a deal. I love that I make her proud."

She winked at me, "I will always be proud of you, no matter what."

"What about me? Are you proud of me?" Taylor asked jokingly.

"Of course my dear. You're my girl!" They both leaned over to high five.

I rolled my eyes, "So I have to be a famous actor for you to be proud, and she just has to be a girl? Thanks a lot!"

There was a chorus of laughter, "Damn straight!"

Once the laughter died down the host spoke again, "Everyone else has been sharing their favorite stories of Beck, What's yours?"

"Oh, wow, I don't know. I remember flying out for a play that Beck was in, I can't remember what it was called, but he was in love with this zombie girl and," she pointed at Robbie, "he was in it too."

"Uptown, Downtown," I answered.

"Okay…I just remember thinking 'that is one ugly girl'. The fact that he was able to feign being in love with someone looking like a flesh eating monster, was pretty great. Then at the end the makeup came off and she was really pretty. It wasn't until later that Beck told me the real story behind the makeup snafu and I laughed so hard."

Cat was blushing and looking a little down, "That was my fault. I didn't know it was Gorilla Glue!"

Everyone was laughing at my aunt's story and Cat's little outburst. Doing this game show was the best thing I could have done. Watching my friends and family laughing and talking was something I've missed. The host called for everyone to quiet down, "Alright it's time for our next guest."

I looked to the blurry screen once again to find a new shadow getting into position behind it, "Hey man. Long time no see. I was told that I have to make you guess at who I am, so here goes. We met freshman year at Hollywood Arts, we had a very public fight in the middle of school, and your girl Jade sang for me."

*The character of Auntie Rose was brought to you by a guest.**


	12. Chapter 11

Jade looked more confused than I did. Something they said though kept running through my head, _we had a very public fight. _That was when it hit me, "Andre?"

He laughed as he parted the curtain and stepped out, "Guess I wasn't that cryptic, huh?"

"I didn't know who the hell you were," Jade piped in.

That earned another laugh from Andre, "Sorry baby girl, I thought that might throw him off." She just rolled her eyes.

"Jade wasn't exactly known to sing for anyone, even me, but I remembered that she worked with you on that song. The thing that triggered it was our 'very public fight'. I almost forgot about the non-reality show we did."

"I didn't. I got paid to fight with Tori," she smiled, "It was fun."

"Speaking of Tori, she said to tell you hi."

So she wasn't coming. That sucked. I got my hopes up for nothing. At least I got to see everyone else. I could easily hide my disappointment from them, but I couldn't lie to myself. "Tell her hi back from me. I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Tori was the zombie girl from that play right?" my aunt asked me. I nodded and a smirk appeared on her face, "Ah, I see."

The host must have wanted to stay on track because he said, "I wanna hear more about this fight between you two."

Andre and I shared a look, "It wasn't a real fight. We were asked to be on this reality show which had nothing to do with reality at all. We confronted the producers after they faked a phone call between Beck and Tori making it seem like they were dating behind Jade's back. Once they told us that they wanted more drama we staged a fight in the middle of school."

"Lane ended up chasing the producers and their camera crew out of Hollywood Arts after Tori and I smashed Festus's car with golf clubs. It was funny."

"I've noticed that Tori Vega has been brought up a lot today. What is everyone's relationship with the pop star?" the host inquired.

Trina began which I was glad for. I needed a second to come up with something to say, "She's my sister, obviously."

"Tori is one of my best friends! One time, she won me a giraffe at a carnival! It was pink." Cat added.

Andre took over, "Tori is my best girl friend. We all hung out and were friends. Except Jade. She hated Tori."

Jade reached around my aunt and hit Andre in the arm, "I didn't hate Tori. I just didn't like her most of the time. I thought she was going to try and steal Beck from me. Once I realized that she wouldn't do that, our relationship changed. Now, she's my best friend. I talk to her all the time and she was even my maid of honor."

I couldn't help it, my eyes almost popped out of my head in surprise, "Tori…was your maid of honor…at your wedding?"

Jade looked exasperated, "Yes, now drop it."

I put my hands up in surrender. I knew better than to push Jade. I think the host was trying to save me from Jade's wrath because he changed the subject, "Andre, besides fighting with Beck for that reality show, what other stories can you tell us?"

"I can tell you about the time we went to the beach and got trapped in Beck's RV."

"That sounds interesting. How did you get trapped?"

"It all started because we were dying of heat and Tori suggested we skip school and go to the beach to cool off. When we got there Cat ran out the door while the rest of us got our stuff together."

"I really had to pee!" Cat added.

Andre looked at Cat for a second then continued, "Anyways, when we went to open the door it was blocked. Someone else had parked their RV right next to ours and we couldn't get out."

"Weren't there any windows that you could crawl out of?" he asked us.

"I bought the RV from an old rapper who replaced the windows with bulletproof glass."

"So Cat when you came back from the bathroom, you saw that the door was blocked and you asked the people to move."

"I got distracted," she answered.

"Cat didn't come back for hours!" Jade added.

"Sorry!" Cat screamed.

Robbie comforted her while Andre continued with the story, "We were basically trapped in a sweat box. Trina was hoarding a water bottle, but by the time Tori noticed, it only had a drink left. We tried to share it, but someone popped it into their mouth," he threw Robbie a pointed look.

Robbie looked to Andre, "What? I was thirsty."

"We all were you idiot!" Jade responded.

"It got so bad Robbie was going to drink the water from Beck's fish tank. It was nasty!" There were groans and a chorus of 'EW's' coming from the audience.

"We were trapped in a tin can with no water and no escape in the foreseeable future!" Robbie defended himself.

"Lucky for us, Cat showed back up. The RV that was next to us had moved at some point and we were finally able to enjoy the beach," Andre finished.

"That was the first time Jade ever sweat wasn't it?" another mysterious voice entered our conversation.

"DON'T SPEAK OF IT!" Jade yelled.

The voice continued as if Jade hadn't said anything, "Hi Beck."

"Hello."

"This isn't the first game show that you and I have been involved in," the voice said.

"It isn't?"

"No. The last one didn't end so well for you."

I knew exactly what they were talking about. Sinjin's 'Queries for Couples' game show that was a big part of the reason that he and Jade broke up for good. "Jade and I won worst couple and finally broke up for good. I remember."

"I also worked with you on your last movie, but you didn't know it."

"How am I supposed to guess who you are if I don't know I worked with you?" I asked. For some reason I was getting a creepy feeling from this guest. "Can you give me another clue?"

"I went to Prome with Trina." I saw everyone cringe and Trina let out a groan.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys again for the reviews, it was fun when you guess. I know that many of you were expecting Tori, but no Tori.**

Obviously whoever it was they weren't well liked by my friends, "I wasn't around for Prome so I have no idea who you are."

I realized why everyone was cringing when Sinjin walked out from behind the curtains. He ignored me at first and went to Jade with his arms outstretched. Her face contorted and she screamed, "NO!"

He jumped at the loud sound and redirected his course to me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have a problem with Sinjin other than him being creepy. "Hi Sinjin," I said as friendly as I could.

"Hello mi amigo," I couldn't help but laugh at him. He sounded like an idiot. He made his way over to his seat and once there, he waved into a camera, "Hi mom!"

"You did some technical work on Beck's latest film right?" the host asked Sinjin.

"That's right. I got so close to Kirsten Dunst I could smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries." A creepy smile spread across his face.

The host seemed to get the same feeling from Sinjin that everyone else did, "Okay…you said you also went to school with Beck. Were you two close?"

"We were both in love with the same girl," he glanced toward Jade who was ducking down behind my aunt. "Beck and I worked on several plays together. I would provide the special effects while he would be on stage."

"Any funny stories you can tell us about working with Beck?"

"He and Tori tried to murder Rex using our tornado machine," he offered.

"I knew you were trying to get rid of me," Rex exclaimed.

"We did not! That was a total accident."

Sinjin continued, "You were showing her how to work it. You knew what would happen and you didn't shut it off when she hit reverse. Rex got sucked into it and nearly died."

"He's a puppet," the host stated.

"He is not a puppet! That is an offensive term!" Robbie defended his friend.

Rex started to add, "Are you a scarecrow? Cause you act like you got a stick up your…"

"Rex!" Robbie scolded.

The host shook his head, obviously wondering why the heck he was fighting with a puppet, "Sinjin, any other stories you would like to share about Beck?"

"He tried to kiss Tori before the Platinum Music Awards." My eyes went wide and I knew my face was pale. _How did he know that!?_

I hadn't told anyone about that. Apparently, Tori hadn't either because everyone was in shock, except Jade who had a smile on her face.

The host pounced on that bit of information, "He did? What happened?"

"Tori stopped him. She said that she couldn't kiss Jade's ex-boyfriend." I felt like my eyes would bug out of my head.

Andre was the first to confront me about it, "Is all this true man?"

I didn't trust my voice just yet so I nodded and choked out, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't seem mad, just interested.

I sighed. This wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have on national TV, but they weren't going to drop it, "If you tried to kiss a girl and got rejected, would you wanna tell me about it?"

He nodded, "True."

The host started in, "So you had a crush on Tori in school."

"I had always thought she was pretty, but she was my friend. After Jade and I broke up, Tori and I got closer. I started seeing her as more than a friend." I'm so lucky I don't really blush. This was embarrassing.

"Did Tori know how you felt?" the host continued.

"I tried to kiss her so I'm pretty sure she had an idea."

"I can't believe you tried to kiss Tori! You two would be so cute together!" Cat added.

"It was a long time ago Cat."

"How do you feel about this Jade? You two had already broken up at this point, right?"

"I knew about it." Everyone gasped. "Cat left her video chat up and I saw the whole thing. Honestly, that is how Tori and I became friends."

"That's why you gave her back her spot on the Platinum Music Awards," I stated more than asked.

"That was part of it. I didn't feel like it was mine. Besides, I didn't wanna wear that stupid pink outfit."

"I thought you looked beautiful in that outfit," Sinjin told her.

"How would you know?" she asked. He just smiled and I saw her actually shiver.

The host turned toward the camera, "Okay, well we have to take our final break. When we come back we have a presentation that was put together by your friends."

**I would like your input. Leave a review with your top 5 favorite Victorious songs to be used for the presentation and I will try and incorporate them. Also, I know that you are used to me updating this story everyday, but I have something special in mind that might take me a couple of days to put together.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay so this didn't take as long as I thought. It actually only took 30 minutes to write and was the longest chapter yet. Ever since I finished it I have wanted to upload so here you guys are. I hope you enjoy the song selections. Also, Disclaimer, I own none of these songs! Okay is from Backhouse and used on Victorious and the rest were from the show! Enjoy!**

"Welcome back everyone. Normally we would have been showing pictures or videos of Beck's life throughout the show, but Beck's friends and family asked us to let them create their own presentation. Are you ready Beck?"

"I'm ready, let's see it." The platform that my chair was on had been move during the break to clear the way for a drop down projection screen. I was a little curious as to why they needed so much room until the music started. I recognized the song and smiled as I saw Jade slowly stand up moving her hips to the beat. I saw a picture of me appear on the screen as she started singing.

_Someday I'll let you in._

_Treat you right, drive you out of your mind, oh._

Cat joined her and they moved to the stage.

_You never met a chick like me,_

_Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind._

I watched as pictures of me continued to fly by behind them.

_Always want what you can't have,_

_Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted,_

_Make you feel good as I'm with you wanna shape you boy_

_Let's get started._

_Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you've been,_

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fight._

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night,_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up._

They flashed me a smile and the music started to change. Andre moved up to the stage and began singing.

_I don't wear designer clothes, _

_I don't go to the finest schools,_

_But I know, I ain't no fool baby._

I could hear Tori's voice and it made me smile. She may not be here, but I still got to listen to her sing.

_I may not be a star,_

_I'm not driving the sickest car, _

_But I know, I can make you happy baby._

_I don't know what you been used to,_

_Never been with a girl like you,_

_But I can give you a love that's true to _

_Your heart, not material things._

Jade and Cat's voices filled in the song nicely. I was watching the pictures fly past the screen above my friends and I couldn't help but laugh. There was one of me, Andre, and Robbie from freshman year. We were trying to be cool and failing miserably.

_I'll give you my song,_

_These words to you,_

_Sing you what I feel,_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world,_

_Can't give it to you girl,_

_But all that I can do (All that I can do)_

_Is sing this song to you._

The music changed again into another familiar melody. A picture of Tori and I from Uptown, Downtown appeared on the screen. I watched as a very familiar brunette emerged from backstage with a zombie mask on to very loud cheering.

_Suddenly, my choice is clear._

She reached for my hand and I took it willingly. I couldn't believe she was here!

_I knew when only you and I were standing here._

She removed the mask and I sang my part.

_And beautiful, is all I see. _

Our voices blended and it sounded beautiful.

_It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be._

The choreography came back and I felt like I was back on stage in Hollywood Arts. Even Robbie joined us.

_Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it._

_I deserve it! _She flicks him on the nose again and I try not to laugh.

_True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it._

Cat and Jade flanked Tori. _No no oh no. _

_Your friends are doing all the same things!_

_And my friends say look at what you're missing! _

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds! _

_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!_

_And I don't care what they say anymore!_

_Cause I'm falling, falling!_

_Finally falling, falling!_

Tori gave me a hug and I squeezed her close for a minute. Finally, she pulled away and I let her. I still couldn't believe she was here! "Not done yet my friend!" she said and the music changed again. I didn't want to let go of her hand, but luckily I didn't have to. She pulled me back to my chair and sat on the arm of it while Jade took the stage with Andre accompanying her on piano.

I barely registered that they were singing. My focus was locked on Tori at the moment, "So you were my big surprise?" I whispered.

She laughed, "No. Well, kinda. The presentation was your surprise, but it was my idea."

Jade's voice reached my ears and Tori looked back to the stage.

_There is no upper hand,_

_I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up,_

_Wasting your time. _

_There's things that I could say,_

_But here in my way,_

_I wanna let you know that it's all okay._

Andre's voice accompanied her.

_I like your smile, _

_But even introductions need to last awhile._

_Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong,_

_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone._

Their voices blended together, and I know it must have been a sight to see, but I still couldn't force my eyes to leave Tori.

_There is no upper hand, _

_I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up_

_Wasting your time. _

_There's things that I could say,_

_But here in my way,_

_I wanna let you know that it's all okay._

They left the stage and Robbie replaced them. This time I had to look. Robbie singing was always hilarious. I didn't recognize the song though.

_I think you're swell._

_I think you're swell._

Tori's hand touched my arm and I felt like I had been electrocuted. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "This is the song he wrote for Cat after that jerk told her he only like blonds."

_You're the nugget in my chicken, _

_Make the peanuts in my butter, _

_Adding fiber to our diets, _

_Beneficial for each other. _

_You're a piece of dental floss,_

_And I am the teeth._

_You're Aretha Franklin,_

_And I am R.E.S.P.E.C.T._

Everyone in the studio was laughing except for Cat who was smiling like crazy, and Tori who seemed to really enjoy Robbie's song.

_I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,_

_I love you more than the original Star Wars Trilogy._

_You're the guitar,_

_And I'm the strings. _

_Like a jet ski in the water, _

_You're New York,_

_I'm the buildings._

_You're my mother,_

_I'm your father. _

_And I think you're swell. _

He finished his song and was attacked by Cat who wrapped him in a big hug. I noticed that the picture on the screen was of my first Christmas and the song changed again. Tori winked at me before returning to the stage with Jade and Cat.

_Carolers singin',_

_Sleigh bells ringin',_

_It's that time of year._

_Everyone's toastin',_

_Chestnuts are roatin',_

_Christmas time is near. _

I watched as pictures of me with my family around the holidays flashed across the screen. Finally, it came to a picture of me and my friends in front of a Christmas tree in Sikowitz's class. Everyone was smiling, except Jade, and I noticed that my eyes were focused on Tori, even then.

_Somethin's missin' and I'm wishin',_

_Wishin' that you knew,_

_How much it would mean to spend this,_

_Christmas time with you._

Jade stepped next to Tori placing her arm on her shoulder and sang the next line.

_So if you feel it comin'._

Cat mimicked her on Tori's other side while singing her line.

_On this special day._

_Just trust your heart,_

_Don't let your head get in the way!_

_Cause it's Christmas,_

_And the start of something new._

_But it's Christmas,_

_And I hope you feel it too. _

_Candy canes and mistle toe,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose,_

_But all of it means nothing without you!_

The music faded and Tori was left on the stage by herself. "This is something I think you can relate to. This one's for you Beck."

_Got a one way ticket, _

_Down a two way street._

_Got the wind in my hair,_

_And there's dust on my feet._

_I'm just tryin', _

_To make it in America._

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt, _She grabbed my shirt as she said that line.

_Faded 1985 from a stones concert._

_And I'm dyin',_

_To make it in America._

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song,_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on._

_And I'm drivin',_

_Straight through America. _

_I wanna taste the sun! _We all got up and danced with her.

_Cause baby I'm born to run!_

_I got a feelin' that I'm not the only one. _

_I, I wanna show some skin._

_Yeah, baby I need the ocean._

_And you can't stop me,_

_Now I've got my heart in motion._

_I wanna make it in America,_

_Make it in America._

She stopped her song and we all came in for a group hug. The audience was screaming and cheering. They pulled out a chair for Tori to join the others, but I didn't want to let her go. Unfortunately, she didn't notice and walked away with Andre to take her seat. I sat down in my own chair which had been repositioned in its former place. As soon as this show was over I was going to pull Tori aside and talk to her. I had a second chance and I wasn't going to lose it.

**I'm not very good at mixing up songs so I hope this was okay. Did you like Tori's entrance?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so this wraps up the game show, but not the story yet. We still have one, maybe two chapters left. This is dedicated to the Bade lovers out there. Hope you like fluffy Bade friendship.**

"We only have a few minutes left, but there is something that I really want to know. Tori, tell me about this almost kiss between you and Beck."

She laughed and caught my eye. We shared a smile and she began telling them the story, "We found out about the auditions to be on the platinum music awards and when I was picked, they told me that I had to act like a crazy diva. They gave me some really weird outfits and wigs to wear and then told me I had to pour ravioli down a police officer's pants. Unfortunately, I poured them down a former astronaut's pants. Anyway, Beck came to my house to confront me about it because he knew I wasn't acting that way by choice. He was telling me that I should confront Mason and tell him I was tired of being a puppet and the next thing I knew we were leaning in to kiss."

"That was the first time right?" Jade asked.

"Wait, first time? I thought there was only the one time!" the host looked confused, but excited. I was so glad that I had dark skin at the moment because it's harder to tell when I blush. I noticed Tori's blush though.

"Yeah, my mom walked in right then and Beck left. Talk about embarrassing! I was glad that she did though, because I probably would have kissed Beck."

"You didn't want to kiss Beck?" the host asked.

Her blush deepened and I smirked, "I did," she looked back at me and yelled, "Stop that! Anyways, if I had kissed Beck then Jade and I wouldn't have really become friends. It would have ruined any chance of us getting to where we are now. This way I got to keep Beck and I got Jade too."

"You got Jade? Sounds dirty, I like it." Rex's laughter was followed by Robbie covering his mouth and shrugging. Laughter erupted from the audience and even Jade joined in.

"Not like that you perverted puppet! I got another best friend, okay." Jade rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

The director waved his hand indicating that time was almost up, "This has been a fun time. Beck, Is there anything you would like to say before we have to say goodbye?"

My eyes locked with Tori's for a second before moving on to the others, "There are a lot of things I would like to say, but we only have a minute. I'll just say that I love you guys and I'm glad you're all here. I've missed you." The audience awed at my words.

"We love you too!" Cat said bringing a smile to my face.

"That's all the time we have folks. I'd like to thank Beck Oliver for being such a good sport, as well as our panelists for taking the time to come in and share their experiences. Until next time, Beck Oliver, this has been your life."

The lights came down and we all got up from our seats. I started for Tori, but was stopped by the host, "That was really fun! Did you enjoy seeing your friends again?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Uh, yeah I did. It's been a while." I glanced over my shoulder at Tori and the others as they laughed together.

"I bet you want to go so you can hang out with your friends, huh?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks." I walked away to join the others, but they weren't standing there anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jade, "They said to meet them in the green room."

"Oh, cool." We started to walk together in companionable silence. It was nice having her here with me, "What have you been up to Jade? The last time I heard from you was graduation."

"Working. I moved to New York and worked as a director's assistant for a little over a year. He refused to listen to my ideas though, so I quit. I toured with Tori for about two years singing back up. As much fun as that was, I still wasn't happy. Tori, Jason, and I decided to open a theater here in L.A. so that I could write and perform my plays."

"Jason? Is that your husband?" she nodded, "So, what's he like?"

She laughed, "He's…kinda like you actually, just more open."

I looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed when I realized I almost sounded like Cat.

"You were always to mysterious, which is why I liked you in high school. I never really knew where I stood with you. I mean, I knew that you loved me and would never hurt me on purpose, but you were usually so closed off with how you felt. Jason isn't like that. He really listens to me and tells me how he's feeling, whether I want to hear it or not! It's nice."

"How did you meet?" I was really curious about this man who had tamed Jade.

She sighed, almost as if she didn't really want to tell me, "Tori introduced us. He's her guitarist. She was in New York doing a show a couple of years ago and her backup singers were a no show so she called Cat and I to help her out. I mentioned that he was cute and she took it upon herself to set us up, which I didn't ask her to do!"

"It worked out though right?"

She nodded, "Yes it did."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to support you."

"Me too. If I get married again I will make sure that I invite you."

I smiled at her words and placed my arm around her neck. She didn't throw my arm off like I thought she would. She just smiled up at me and placed her arm around my waist, "So, how have you really been? And don't give me any of that phony crap about being fine."

I laughed. Only Jade could be so caring and so harsh at the same time, "I've been lonely I guess. I love what I do, but I miss my friends. I decided to take a break so that I could reconnect with you guys."

I saw a familiar smile appear on Jade's face. It was the kind of smile that should scare you because it meant that she had a plan, "That's interesting."

"What are you thinking Jade?"

She tried to look innocent, "Nothing. Ooh look, our friends. Hi guys!" she slid out from under my arm and I wasn't the only one who looked worried, "Who's up for a night on the town? A reunion of sorts if you will."

Tori was the first to answer, "Sounds great! Doesn't that sound great guys?"

"Yeah, I'm down," Andre reluctantly added.

"Us too!" Cat squealed and Robbie hugged her close.

Trina seemed a little uncomfortable. I playfully slapped her arm, "What about you trina?"

She smiled, "Yeah, if nobody minds."

Tori hugged her sister and gave me an appreciative smile, "Of course nobody minds!"

"I'll go!" Sinjin added before Jade screamed, "NO!"

"You kids have fun. I have a date tonight," Sikowitz said before walking away with a sad looking Sinjin behind him.

My dad walked up to me followed by Taylor, "You go have fun with your friends. I'll see you for dinner right?"

"I'll be there." He hugged me and started away.

"Wait just a sec dad." She turned to me, "I'll see you at dinner too, but you know, if you wanted to bring a friend, or a girlfriend," she looked pointedly at Tori, "I don't think your mom would mind."

I punched her lightly on the arm and gave her a quick hug, "I'll see you later, sis."

"Bye little bro!" she waved as she followed our father.

I turned around and saw Tori, Trina and Andre walking towards me, "Hey man, we're gonna get out of here. See you tonight." Andre slapped my hand and Trina gave me a hug, "Thanks for the invite," she whispered in my ear before pulling away. Tori was the last to embrace me, "Promise you'll be there tonight right?"

I nodded, "I promise."

She leaned away from the hug, but kept her arms on mine so I kept my hands on her waist, "Good, because we didn't really get a chance to talk and I wanna hear about everything that's been going on with you for the last few years!"

"I'll be there." I said, ruffling her hair a little the way I would when we were in school.

"Beck!" she whined before turning to leave. I said good bye to the others and walked to my car. Time to get ready for tonight.


	16. Chapter 15

I walked into the Sunset Tower Hotel to meet the gang. Andre, Cat, and Robbie were staying here and we decided to meet at the Tower bar to eat and plan our night. I wasn't sure whose name the reservation was under, but luckily Andre met me at the door. "Hey Andre, where's everyone else?"

"Cat and Robbie said they'd be down in a few and the others should be here around 7."

We walked up to the hostess and Andre gave her my name. When I gave him a questioning look he answered, "Since we were all here for a game show about you, we thought we might as well use your name."

I rolled my eyes, "You guys could have told me."

"Well, now you know." He punched my arm lightly and we followed the hostess to our table. We were shown to a large table near the back and told that our waitress would be with us shortly.

Shortly after the hostess left, Robbie and Cat joined us, "Hey guys!" Cat and Robbie said as they took the seats across from me.

"Hey little red."

"Hey," I replied and gave a short wave.

"Where's everyone else?" Cat asked.

"Here," came the reply from behind her where Jade was walking up with Tori, Trina, and some guy who must have been Jason.

"Hey party people," Tori said as she slid into the seat next to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

Jade pointed to the guy next to her, "This is Jason. Jason these are my friends Andre and Beck. You know Cat and Robbie already."

He held his hand out for us to shake and said, "Nice to meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you."

Andre and I exchanged looks before looking to Jade, "What've you heard?" I asked.

He laughs and kisses Jade on the cheek, "Don't worry Jade hasn't said anything bad. I've mostly heard about you guys from Tori."

I could see Andre visibly relax and I laughed when Jade smacked him. I felt Tori lean into my left side and my body became tense, "This isn't weird for you is it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would this be weird?"

"You used to date Jade and now she's sitting here with her husband. That's why."

I locked eyes with her and gave her a genuine smile, "It's not weird at all. It's kinda nice actually." I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Trust me, I'm okay with it." She gave me her thousand watt smile and squeezed my hand back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jade asked with a knowing smile.

I could see Tori clamoring to come up with something so I answered with the truth, "Tori was worried I'd be weirded out by you being here with your husband."

Jason laughed and Jade locked eyes with Tori, "Really!?" She got up and grabbed Tori by the wrist, "We have to pee. Excuse us."

"I have to pee too!" Cat hollered and ran after the other girls.

Trina stood up, "I guess I'll tag along. Let you guys do…whatever guys do."

We laughed as all the women at our table disappeared. "What do you think they're talking about?" Robbie asked.

I could tell that Jason knew but didn't wanna say anything, "You know don't you?"

He looked at me with a guilty expression, "Yeah I know, but I don't think it's my place to say anything."

"Come on man, you can tell us," Andre coaxed.

He laughed, "I don't know all the specifics, but I bet it has to do with you," he said as he pointed toward me.

Now I was really curious, "What about me?"

Robbie answered, "He said he didn't know any specifics Beck."

I figured I wouldn't be getting any more information than that so I dropped it. Maybe Jade would tell me. Possibly Tori, but I doubted it. "Fine, why don't we figure out what we're going to do tonight?"

The conversation ran really smooth after that. Jason was really cool and fit well into our group. When the girls returned, Tori seemed a little flustered. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she would simply reply "nothing" and turn to join whatever conversation was taking place among the table.

The waitress arrived to take our drink orders finally. She started with Jade, Jason, and Andre who all ordered alcoholic drinks. When she got to me I ordered water. Andre seemed disappointed, "You're not gonna drink with us?"

"I'm not much of a drinker. You know that."

"We haven't all hung out together since graduation! Let loose man!"

I sighed and changed my drink to a rum and coke, "Better?"

"Hell yeah!" Jade said. I looked at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing," I replied.

She continued taking drink orders until she got to Cat who ordered a virgin margarita. "Not you too! What is with you guys not wanting to drink?" Jade asked.

Robbie put his arm around Cat's shoulder, "She can't drink."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not good for the baby," she answered.

We all stared at Cat and Robbie in shock. Cat pregnant! She still acted like a child herself! Tori was the first to speak, "Congrats you guys! I'm gonna be an auntie!" Cat squealed and gave her friend a hug.

I couldn't believe that Cat and Robbie of all people were having a kid but I was happy for them, "Out of all of us, I never thought you two would be the first ones to have a kid. Congratulations guys. I'm happy for you." I shook Robbie's hand and gave Cat a squeeze.

The shock wore off of the others who began congratulating the parents to be. I looked to Tori who had her head turned away from the group. She seemed upset about something so I nudged her with my arm, "You okay?"

She turned toward me and gave me a genuine smile so I knew she couldn't be that upset, "I feel like I'm missing so much. I've been so busy for so long that I feel like I'm missing my life."

I chuckled which made her look at me funny, "I know what you mean. I told my manager that I wanted to take some time off and figure out what I wanted from life. I wanted to reconnect with you…and our friends. The game show this morning is the last thing I'm gonna be doing for a while."

Her look became contemplative, "I've thought about doing something like that, but I was afraid to."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely interested.

She turned back toward me, "I was afraid that if I took any time off that I would lose my fans. I'm so grateful for them and I don't wanna let them down."

I laughed, "You won't let them down. They'll still love you. If there's anything I've learned, it's that you never stop loving Tori Vega."

I realized what I said when her brown eyes connected to mine and she said, "What?"

Everyone at the table had apparently heard what I said because all other conversations had stopped. Jade saved me by standing up and grabbing my wrist, "I have to talk to Beck." I was pulled out of my seat and led to the entrance, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Me either." I ran my hand through my hair in order to clear my head.

"Did you mean it? I knew you still had it bad for her, but really?"

I couldn't lie to Jade, "Yes I meant it."

"When did this happen?" she asked. She didn't appear to be upset, just curious.

"I always liked Tori as a friend, but after you and I broke up and we started really hanging out together, I don't know. I started noticing little things about her that I really liked and when I went to talk to her about how she was acting before the Platinum Music Awards it just hit me. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I wanted to find a way that I could get her to go out with me without hurting you, but that didn't happen. I've tried to make these feelings that I have for her go away, but they refuse to leave."

"Jade, can I talk to Beck alone please." I turned to see Tori standing right behind me. Lucky for me she didn't look angry.

"Be my guest," Jade patted Tori on the shoulder on her way back to the table.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked knowing that it was probably most of it.

"All of it," I couldn't tell how she felt or what she was thinking which worried me.

"I'm sorry. I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but…" I was cut off by Tori's soft lips on mine. My eyes closed and all too soon it was over.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I know exactly how you feel because I feel it too. There's a reason that I've been single all these years. No one could ever compare to you," I saw her blush as her gaze dropped to the floor.

My heart was racing so fast that I felt as if it would explode. I lifted her chin so that I could look into her beautiful eyes, "What now?"

She slid her hand into mine, "Now, we go order food because I'm starving!"

I laughed and walked hand in hand with her back to our table. As we approached, the whole gang started clapping and cheering causing Tori to blush again and my smile to grow so large that it hurt. We spent the rest of the night reminiscing about old times and catching up on our lives now. I finally felt like everything was right. I had Tori, I had my friends back, and my family was closer than ever. I may not believe in perfect, but my life seemed to be about as close as you could get.

**So that is the end, but I'm not super happy with it. It may change. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry to those who wanted Bade, but she is happily married.**


End file.
